


Finding Each Other

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [33]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Play Little Aziraphale (Good Omens), Age Play Little Crowley (Good Omens), Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Single Parent Dagon, Single Parent Sandalphon, Tags Are Hard, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I’ve been remembering the time you and your mother came to celebrate Christmas with Dad and me, and then I remembered your words. I was an idiot,” Aziraphale replied as he looked out the window, watching snowflakes settle over the green fields, covering them with the white blanket of the nature.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange





	Finding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahlannightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlannightwing/gifts).



> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.
> 
> A/N: I kind of mixed the prompts, hope you love it.
> 
> I like fluff and two idiots in love.  
> Spending a traditional Christmas evening together, either modern or not.  
> A miracle on 24th Street, short and sweet as you like.  
> A memorable winter holiday in the past.

Aziraphale thinking about his best Christmas as he remembers one unique memory he shared with Crowley…

_10 years ago_.

“Aziraphale, son, come in, it’s late,” Sandalphon called to his son as he watched him playing with his friends.

“But, Dad, I didn’t finish showing them the magic,” Aziraphale whined.

“Aziraphale, what did I tell you about magic and showing off?” Sandalphon asked his son.

Aziraphale came closer to his dad, and said weakly, “That people don't love magic the way that I show it, so easy and with no explanation.”

“That’s right,” Sandalphon told his son as he ruffled his hair and then added, “You need to get some strength in you for tomorrow because we are going shopping for Christmas.”

“Yay!” little Aziraphale jumped for joy. “Can we invite Crowley and his mother to spend Christmas with us?” he asked his father.

“We will ask them tomorrow, okay?” he told his son, who nodded with obvious excitement lighting up his face.

The next day Aziraphale woke early and walked to his dad’s room to wake him up. “Daddy, it’s morning, wake up.”

“Is it now?” Sandalphon asked with his eyes closed. He was still tired and yet he had a very excited boy that had come to wake him up. “What time is it?”

“Ummm…” Aziraphale said and looked at the clock beside the bed and shouted, “It’s seven o’clock!”

“Five more minutes, just give me five more minutes,” Sandalphon murmured as he gathered his boy on to the bed with him, trying to steal a few more minutes of sleep.

“Daddy… you promised! The Christmas shopping…” Aziraphale whined.

“I know, son, but it’s too early for that. The shops don’t open for another couple of hours yet,” Sandalphon said, opening his eyes to look at his son. “Why don’t you call Crowley and ask if he maybe wants to join us shopping?”

“Love you, Daddy!” was the last thing he heard as his son ran out of the room. Sighing heavily, he returned to sleep.

A few minutes later, Aziraphale came and jumped on his bed, sounding jolly. Sandalphon dared to open his eyes and saw the look of joy his son gave him as sparks shot from his hands.

“I guess that he agreed to come, then. When is he supposed to get here?” Sandalphon asked his son, feeling more awake just looking at his son smiling wide.

“Any minute now, I guess! His mother is coming with us too!” Aziraphale replied. “I asked him if he wants you and his mother to be more than friends and he told me that he doesn’t want us to be brothers, he wants us to be more than friends.” Aziraphale added, rumbling.

“It’s too early for that, son. You two are only boys. Wait till you get older,” Sandalphon told him. “Go brush your teeth and wash your face, son, while I do the same. And put some clothes on. God, I need to dress as well. Come on, hurry!” Sandalphon urged, getting out of the bed and moving to the bathroom.

Aziraphale hurried to his bathroom to wash himself quickly and then used magic to dress while he waited for his dad in the living room.

A knock on the door sounded and Aziraphale left the living room to open the door, preparing to launch himself at his best friend, but he was stopped by his dad.

“But, Dad, I know that it’s Crowley! We have a secret knock system!” Aziraphale told him, but his dad didn’t want to hear any of that as he opened the door.

“Dagon, Crowley, nice of you to come,” Sandalphon greeted them and added to Dagon, “I’m sorry about the time. I have a very excited kid here.”

“No need to apologize. I know the feeling with this one here,” Dagon scoffed as she motioned towards Crowley who hugged Aziraphale and Aziraphale hugged him back.

“Do you want something to drink before we go?” Sandalphon asked her.

“I would love something. I bet you haven’t had anything to eat or drink yet either,” Dagon replied with a smile.

“Boys, do you want some hot chocolate before we go shopping?” Sandalphon asked the boys.

“Yes! Thank you, Daddy!” Aziraphale told his dad and used magic to make his best friend laugh.

“Your son is very talented with magic,” Dagon said as she looked over at Aziraphale and heard her son laugh. “It’s been a while since I heard my son laugh like that,” she added.

“I guess it’s a good thing they’re such good friends,” Sandalphon told her.

Dagon nodded at him.

Sandalphon made coffee for him and her and hot chocolate for the kids.

“Aziraphale, Crowley, the hot chocolate is ready, come sit with us,” Sandalphon called to them.

The kids sat next to each other as Aziraphale made magic from his hands.

About two hours later they left the house and headed to the mall as the shops had started to open.

“So, what do you say we meet here by the fountain in about an hour and then we can all go for breakfast?” Dagon asked the kids and looked at Sandalphon.

“We can do that, but if we’re late we all know who will be to blame for it,” Sandalphon teased, looking at his son with a smile.

“Daddy…” Aziraphale whined.

“Come along, son. We have lots to buy and the hour will go by so fast when I’m with you,” Sandalphon said, urging his son to walk towards one of the shops.

He turned around and told Dagon, “See you in an hour. Good luck.”

“You too,” Dagon responded as she guided her kid toward another shop.

They met up again an hour and several minutes later, Sandalphon and his son running late because Aziraphale couldn’t choose what to buy Crowley so they ended up buying one of everything.

“So, how’d it go?” Dagon asked as she finally saw the pair walking towards them, carrying lots of bags of goodies.

“I survived, but this kid needs to make some choices. Which reminds me,” Sandalphon said, “I hope that you don’t have any plans for Christmas because you are invited to spend it with us, you and Crowley.”

“Well, then, I guess we have plans now. Thank you. We will love that, won’t we, Crowley?” Dagon asked her son.

Several days later the big day to spend with family or friends had arrived. Sandalphon and Aziraphale has made sure everything was in place and the gifts ready before Dagon and Crowley knocked on the door and joined them for Christmas.

Aziraphale played with Crowley in his room while Dagon and Sandalphon placed more gifts under the tree.

“Aziraphale, Crowley, it’s time to officially start the holiday!” Sandalphon called.

“Can we open the gifts now?” Crowley asked.

“First food and movies, and then opening gifts,” Dagon replied as she noticed the huge amount of food on the table.

“Food!” Crowley clapped his hands before he shifted into his snake form and curled around Aziraphale, who only giggled as the snake touched him.

“Crowley, change back, you can’t eat like that,” Dagon told her son.

“You are a beautiful snake, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Aziraphale,” Crowley mumbled shyly, blushing as his friend kissed him.

They ate the food and then the boys cuddled together on the sofa as they watched movies.

Several hours later, Dagon and Sandalphon called, “So, who wants to open gifts now?”

The boys jumped up and hurried over to the piles of gifts waiting under the tree.

“Thank you, both of you,” Crowley said to Aziraphale and his dad. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

* * *

“What’s got you lost in thought so much lately?” Crowley asked him.

“I’ve been remembering the time you and your mother came to celebrate Christmas with Dad and me, and then I remembered your words. I was an idiot,” Aziraphale replied as he looked out the window, watching snowflakes settle over the green fields, covering them with the white blanket of the nature.

“Well, let’s make something clear, you are _my_ idiot, and I am ready to show you if you want me to,” Crowley said as he hugged him before kissing him on the lips.

“We are both idiots. I can’t believe how I didn’t see that,” Aziraphale said before adding, “Thank you for coming after me. I guess I was under the assumption that I…”

“Let’s not go there, love. Besides, I want to show you how much I love you. We have lots of time to make up for,” Crowley said, as he kissed him and led him over to the nearest wall.

“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said as the kiss broke.

Crowley moved his hands to undress Aziraphale first and then himself, mumbling words of love between kissing Aziraphale.

“I can’t believe that I didn’t find you sooner. I figure we need to make up for all the time that we wasted,” Crowley told him between kisses.

“I think that we have all the time in the world for that, love,” Aziraphale replied with a smile as he enjoyed Crowley kissing him all over.

Crowley prepared his angel’s hole before he pushed his hard cock inside of it.

“For God’s sake! Oh, I can’t believe I said that! But I think I saw stars, shining stars as I…” Crowley confessed, as he nipped with his teeth at Aziraphale's throat. He knew that it would leave a mark, but he didn’t care. Aziraphale was his, and only his.

“I know, I felt it too…” Aziraphale moaned as he held his lover who kept him from falling on the floor.

“You smell so good! Wait… is it the angel dust?” Crowley asked as he tried to catch the scent.

“It is! You can smell it?” Aziraphale asked, feeling Crowley push deeper inside of him as he arched his back and moaned with pleasure.

“I can. It smells like the hot chocolate your dad made us mixed with the rainbow of magic that you made for me when we were little. It’s so sweet…” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale's legs were wrapped around Crowley’s waist as Aziraphale’s arms clung to his back. “God, Crowley, right there…”

“I aim to please you, darling,” Crowley said and did as he was told, hitting the same spot time and time again until he could feel the vibration that came from his angel.

“You feel so good, love,” Crowley told as he kept pushing until he reached his own climax, filling his angel. Taking a moment to catch his breath he released him and asked, “You doing all right, darling? Here, let me help you with that.” He clicked his fingers to clean them both up then rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Aziraphale’s chest before leading him over to rest on the sofa.

“That was amazing,” Aziraphale told him as he got his breathing rate back to normal.

“It was. Everything with you makes me feel better. The best, actually,” Crowley said as he shifted to snake form and cuddled with his angel.

“I love you,” Aziraphale told him and kissed the snake’s head.

The next day they were outside, laying on the snow, Aziraphale moving his arms and legs to make snow angels, Crowley trying his best in his snake form, smiling warmly at each other as they did so.

Their love for each other just kept growing stronger and deeper, and was one they were not going to let go anytime soon.

**The End!**


End file.
